Call Us Killers
by LindySwan'97
Summary: "Softness is not weakness. It takes courage to stay delicate in a world this cruel." -Beau Taplin. After six years on the ground, the Sky People have come down from their space station, colliding into Terra's life. But, although she may seem a Grounder to them, there is more to her than the wild girl she appears to be. Eventual Bellamy/OC.
1. 01 Survive

_**01\. Survive  
**_

"I don't think it can wait," Terra woke up in a cold sweat to the too familiar voice of Gloria.

Her eyes were bandaged from her eye surgery, but she felt the woman standing close to her while she spoke to Carlson. The fear that seeped out through her pores made it difficult to keep her breathing steady but Terra tried her best to look unconscious.

"But, Gloria, she's not ready." Terra could feel a phantom needle pricking her arm, wondering what they were planning to do to her this time as he warned, "If we do this now, there's no telling the outcome."

"We have _16 hours _of oxygen left in this bunker, Carlson," she raised her voice with irritation and Terra's heart thundered in her small chest.

_Sixteen hours to live. Sixteen more hours of pain._ After that, she would be nothing. Terra would no longer feel the pain.

"Whatever happens, it's over for the both of us, but _she_ has a possibility," the woman's words shattered Terra's hope. Her relief vanishing like it was never there, as her heart pounded louder and louder.

_A possibility._

She didn't want to hear that word ever again, always shooting suffering through her veins every time it was spoken. _No more possibilities_, she begged knowing that the doctors would have to make some sick enhancements to her body.

For as long as she could remember, men and women in white coats would probe her body, injecting, cutting, twisting, breaking, removing, and adding new things that made her feel like an alien instead of human.

All Terra wanted was for their examinations and surgeries to end. She didn't need any more torture and pain, but to rest.

_Just let me die_, Terra prayed for the millionth time.

"Her body isn't strong enough yet. Injecting her can kill her before she even has a chance to see the surface."

_The surface._ The girl's bandaged hands curled excitedly into fists at her sides as the words echoed in her mind, the red-headed doctor acknowledging her for the first time since they entered the room.

"You're awake," she smiled down at the 15-year-old and ignored how the small girl tensed up as she gently placed her hand on her cold forehead. Taking her hand away and putting it back at her side, Gloria looked up at her partner with a solemn face, "Bring me the serum."

Carlson looked at her incredulously, "We'll kill-"

"She'll die _anyway_, Carl!" There was something in Gloria's voice that Terra didn't recognize, possibly fear, but the woman was quick to swallow it down and replace it with her usual stern tone, "Patient 0310 has successfully passed all tests and operations, we must proceed with injecting the serum."

As soon as Terra felt the cold leather straps tighten around her wrists and feet, she sucked in a breath and chocked out, "Wh-what are you doing to me?"

"The time has come; you're finally going out to the ground," replied Gloria as she took the syringe from Carlson.

Terra shook her head in terror, "But the radiation-"

"Don't worry," Gloria said even though Terra couldn't see the woman through her bandaged eyes. "Don't be afraid, it won't hurt."

The needle pierced the side of Terra's neck as those three hated words slipped out of the doctor's mouth.

_'Don't worry, _it won't hurt._' _

_There's nothing to be scare of, _it won't hurt_.' _

_I promise, _it won't hurt_.'_

But it _always_ did and, in a second, the pain took over her body and Terra writhed violently on the medical bed.

"Stop! Stop it- Make it stop!" She shouted at them, the leather straps biting into her bleeding ankles and wrists as she tried to break free. But, like always, it didn't work and Terra felt the blinding pain pulsate through her veins.

Gloria shot Carlson a worried look upon seeing her patient savagely throwing her body around, the restraints barely able to contain her while she cried out in agony.

"There's nothing we can do from here, but it should be over soon," the dark-skinned man placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and led them out the room.

"Please- God, _please_, stop it! Please, no!" Terra sobbed as she heard the door close behind them, leaving her to wonder if this was going to kill her or make her stronger.

Whichever it was, she prayed Dr. San was right and that it would be over soon.

* * *

_There's no way I'm alive._

Terra breathed out shakily after the pain was finally gone. Her restraints were set loose and she instantly ripped the cloth from her eyes with her bloody hands.

She didn't know what to expect once she opened her eyes, they had done so many horrors to her in twelve years that she wasn't even sure she was human. Maybe she had x-ray vision now, who knew? That would make a great addition to her anti-acid fog skin, she thought bitterly.

After the first three years in this place, Terra became used to the doctors sticking needles in her skin to extract whatever it was that they needed from her, but their surgical experiments were the worst. At her twelve years of age, Gloria and Carlson had mutated five other kids along with her to grow back their missing body parts. She survived the experiment and gained back her hands, though she couldn't say the same for the rest. There used to be fifteen patients in the medical room, now there was only her.

Alone with the possibility of seeing the surface.

Terra grimaced at the word: possibility. But this time there was no sign of the cutting blade or the syringe that usually came with it, only hope and the excitement of having a chance to live on the ground.

Oh, how much Terra had dreamed of seeing the surface!

After the nuclear war devastated the Earth's ground and caused it to be inhabitable, the few survivors were forced to leave the radiation-covered ground if they wanted to survive.

A small community had been built underground, where doctors and scientists worked on finding a way for the human race to survive the Earth's radiation. Nine decades of torturing and mutating innocents, and she was the one with a chance on the surface.

Her legs remained surprisingly still under her weight as she placed them on the cold floor and stood up for the first time in two weeks. Terra looked down at her feet for a moment, her eyes dilating and constricting on their own, but she blinked what she was sure were the effects of the surgery away and clearly saw her pale, frail feet again.

Looking up to the gray door ahead, she moved her weak legs and walked forward. Opening the heavy door with a push, she stepped outside the medical room. The sound of her bare footsteps echoed softly onto the hallway as she reached the bunker's Exit Room.

She shut her eyes at the sudden light that burst in when she opened the room's door to the outside, critters scattering everywhere to hide in the dark corners of the solitary room. Her head throbbed loudly as blood cursed through her entire being at the warm feeling of sunlight on her skin.

There was a second when she feared the radiation would start to disintegrate her skin, or worse, but she quickly vanished the thought as she deeply inhaled her first ever breath of sweet, fresh air.

Then, she opened her eyes and the forest's colors exploded in front of her. Blue, green, brown, yellow, orange, red, and so many others that Terra didn't know, each varied in shades but all equally breathtaking.

She eagerly stepped up the ladder, her hands touching the soft dirt as she brought herself up from below. Her face broke into a wide grin and, with a delighted sigh, she laid on the grass-and-dirt-covered ground to gaze up at the magnificent blue sky.

The surface was a beautiful, beautiful thing, where trees towered over her like giants and the whirling wind swept away all the heavy dust of her past. The fresh air was exhilarating and so was her new-found freedom.

Experiencing the earth and its wild heart made Terra take back all those times she wished to die. It made her realize that she'd go through all the pain and suffering again, because how could anyone deny a chance to experience such glorious beauty?

* * *

Hours later, Terra finished burying Dr. Reynolds and Dr. San in their graves after she'd found them in the forest, not far from the bunker.

Their flesh had been burned off, exposure to radiation she supposed, and she gave them a proper burial- or what she learned to be a proper burial-, wrapping what was left of them in separate blankets from the bunker and laying them down in the six-feet deep graves she dug up.

At night she went inside the bunker but let its door open to look at the stars. The moon illuminated the woods with an eerie light and Terra was beginning to be lulled to sleep by the sounds of the nocturnal creatures.

Before she doze off entirely, she stepped up the small ladder, reached her arm out, and sealed shut the bunker's door.

Silence consumed the place, the adrenaline in her system finally fading after the day's events, and, bringing her hands up to the side of her arms, she shivered at the solitude.

The thought of being the only person on the ground began to terrify her as she rested her tired limbs on the couch she'd brought to the Exit Room from the Recreation Room, and slid under the old linen sheets. The storage cabinets held enough food and water for at least two more months, so she would have to learn how to hunt and cook her own food soon.

Tomorrow, Terra would have to trek the forest for a source of water, open up the old books from the Teaching Center and learn what berries would be good to eat, which plants were poisonous, what herbs were medicinal. She'd have to know how to make a bow and arrows, how to _use_ the bow and arrows, how to fend off predators... These thoughts perturbed the fifteen-year-old until her eyelids grew tired and she fell asleep.

From now on, Terra would not only have to live on the ground, but survive it as well.

**Author's Note: Hello! After watching The 100 and becoming in love with the show, I decided to give this a try and have started writing my very first fanfiction story. I may not be as much as a good writer as some very talented people on here, but I will really appreciate it if you left a review! **

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. 02 Live and Learn

_**One month, two weeks later...**_

Days came, weeks passed, a month went by, and there were still no signs of human life other than Terra.

Honestly, she thought it a good thing now that she spent a month and a half on the surface and learned that she wasn't the only mutated being around.

Three days after she'd been injected with the serum that allowed her to walk freely on an earth completely soaked in radiation, Terra came across the source of water she searched so hard for. The sweet water from the river had tasted nothing like the refined, metallic water she grew up drinking, but it was also home to a vicious, sea serpent-like animal.

Thankfully, Terra had not gone through with the thought of jumping head-first into the river, and only got away with a great scare from the enormous sea serpent.

She still went to that river for water, although she made sure not to disturb the underwater beast with shark-teeth and a tail, ever again.

There was a chill in the air that warned her about the upcoming winter as she wandered through the trees hunting for food. So far, the bows and arrows were no use to her but she could handle a knife and make a decent trap for small animals, which she found impressive. A month ago, she didn't know jack-squat about throwing a knife, let alone kill her food with it.

Terra looked up at the trees, checking if any birds were trapped in her snares, and two flapped their winds in an effort to escape. She climbed up the tree with a satisfied smile, the pigeons tiring themselves as she drew out her knife to cut the rope from the branch.

Then, she leaned against the tree's bark and closed her eyes, her voice a whisper as her blade pierced the birds' hearts, "_Molliter, leniter_." Latin for 'softly, gently,' something the doctors murmured every time a kid died in the medical table. It was not until she turned five did she know what it meant, when she spoke the words for the first time to her dying brother.

The blond-haired girl let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes, the knife dripping tiny drops of red blood. She'd become better at hunting now, but each time she drove the knife into an animal's heart, the memory of needles puncturing her skin crossed her mind, leaving the pain lingering in her bones.

She survived one month and two weeks since the injection, but to keep going, she'd have to put her past behind her. Be strong.

* * *

_**One month, two weeks, &amp; two days later...**_

Terra's dreams were often filled with nightmares of the things they'd done to her in the medical room, and tonight's dreams were filled with them as she startled herself awake.

This had become a routine to her by now, but instead of pacing back and forth in the bunker, waiting for her mind to be cleared, she opted for a midnight stroll in the woods.

Never gone out at night before, she figured it was time after almost two months of knowing the forest. But day-life on the ground was a lot different from its night-life, so Terra grabbed her sheathed machete, and strapped it across her back as she opened the bunker's door to step outside.

Having brought the water canteen with her, Terra headed to Sea Beast's River (as she liked to call it) steering clear of the dense woods and walking down the clear path illuminated by the moonlight.

The teenager was half-way to the river when she noticed the orange spark of a fire, stopping right away in her tracks as her vision dilated.

She didn't like using her 'Eagle Vision', another mutation she discovered after taking off her blindfold from the eye surgery Dr. San had performed on her, but she didn't have a choice. A fire in the forest meant someone else was with her, someone human, and she needed to find out who else was out there.

Terra saw no one around, her eyesight going back to normal, but she slowly drew out her machete from her back as she stepped closer to the small clearing.

Something pounced onto her back and she landed face-first on the ground with a groan, the machete landing a few feet from her reach. It was only when her attacker flipped her on her back and pressed a blade against her neck that Terra noticed it was human. Or at least had opposable thumbs, when the rest of- him?- was disguised behind black clothing, a mask made from the skeleton of a mutated animal's head covering his- or her- face.

Black, venomous eyes pierced into her intense, light-brown orbs but neither one made a move. Terra gulped down the scream building up in her throat, feeling his sharp knife pressed harder on her throat, and she put on the most fearsome face she could muster.

Her fearless gaze must've been more convincing than she imagined because the deadly-clothed stranger spoke, but his words made no sense to her.

"I-I don't...," she gave her head a confused shake and felt him pull back the knife at her throat. "I can't understand you."

"I said, who are you?" His voice held an accent behind the mask.

"First, take off the mask." She'd like to see who she was speaking with before she told her name. "Please," she added when he narrowed his eyes at her.

Once he stepped away from her and took the skull mask off, she sat on the ground and realized that he was just like her. Sure, he had dark skin, strange markings on his face that ran down his neck, and a few years on her, but still, he was human, and that made Terra relax a bit.

"My name's Terra. I came up to the surface a month ago-"

"You're Mountain Man." His body tensed and the grip on his knife tightened but Terra held up her hands in surrender.

"No, no, not Mountain Man." Gloria and Carlson had taught her about the Mountain Men, the people who built their society in Mount Weather to survive the radiation.

They also told her about the Sky People, those who created a space station named the Ark and lived in space. Though, she didn't know of any people that lived on the ground. Or, at least, the doctors hadn't mentioned them.

"I'm...," Terra looked for a word for her people, but she couldn't find one. They were just a bunch of mad scientists who'd spent ninety years in an underground bunker experimenting on children, and she was the only one left now anyway, so she settled with, "I come in peace, okay?... Please, don't kill me."

He studied the scrawny girl, and after coming to a conclusion that even if she meant any harm, he'd crush her small bones in a second, he walked over to the fire. Sitting down on the warm soil caused by the fire, he said with his eyes looking straight at the burning embers, "I'm Lincoln."

A small smile formed on Terra's face at the mention of his name, taking it as an opportunity to talk to him. She neared the fire, but made sure to keep her distance when Lincoln shot her an unfriendly look to keep her distance.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "So, um, why are you alone? Are there more people on the ground? What are they called? And how did you get those markings? I've never seen anything like them."

"You ask too much," was all Lincoln said.

Terra apologized, quieting down, and continued staring at the blazing fire. It was her first time interacting with a person in a long time and she was eager to have a conversation with someone other than herself. She couldn't help but let the words spill from her mouth like water from an open faucet.

After a while, he spoke, his English a little broken but she was able to understand his words either way, "My people exiled me for helping Sky Person. _Trigedakru_ don't take kindly to strangers, you should run before they find you. This is their territory you hunt on, and they'll kill you for taking their food."

"But I have nowhere else to go," her voice was small, almost coming off as a squeak, as she looked at Lincoln with defeat, pleading with her eyes for his help.

He tightened his jaw, reached for the machete and tossed it at her, his dark eyes showing no hint of compassion, "Then, you better start looking for a new home."

* * *

_**Six years later...**_

She kept track on the Sky People ever since they landed in that pod that was sent down from space. Their arrival had been hard not to notice, when the impact of the ship eradicated acres of forest ground around them.

"_Trigedakru_ won't be happy with this," Lincoln had said to her last night in their underground home.

Terra had only been able to survive in _Triku_'s territory because of Lincoln's help after they met each other in the forest about six years ago. It was hard to notice only one outsider wandering in these woods, especially since Lincoln taught her the Tree People's ways, and she now looked more like one of them than a Sky Person. But those who fell from the sky, they had come in large numbers. Practically screaming out to the heavens that they were here and ready for a war with all the damage they have done to the Woods Clan's home.

And the wounded boy that was tied to a tree proved to Terra that _Trigedakru_ was already fighting for their territory.

Lincoln didn't know she was helping the young man, who whimpered in pain whenever he tried to move, so Terra needed to hurry if she didn't want to get attacked by someone from the Woods Clan.

"H-help," cried the scrawny boy when he saw her climbing up the tree, but his eyes widened in terror as he caught sight of the weapons she carried at her back.

Terra noticed the fear in his eyes and she took out a clump of moist leaves, saying to him softly, "It's okay, I'm here to help."

The dark-haired boy looked down at her hands and gulped, confusion spreading across his face. She looked every bit a Grounder, clothed in black leather, wild hair weaved into braids, with a fit body that could take down a bear, but there was a soft, kind glint to her light-brown eyes behind all that black paint that covered half of her face, and Jasper let her put the poultice on his spear-wound.

Her hands worked skillfully, quickly cleaning the dried blood on his pale chest before applying the soft, wet mass of mud and leaves. Once she finished, she began stepping down the tree, the young man twisting his arms against the tight rope pleading to not leave him here, but she ignored him.

They had dragged him here, tied his bleeding body to a tree, just to use him as bait for their prey. But even if she disagreed with the Tree People's ways, Terra knew her limits, and taking him down from the tree would only make the Tree People angrier.

She only hoped that the poultice would help long enough for his people to save him, otherwise, he was already dead.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, please, feel free to leave a review!**


	3. 03 Kill or be Killed

The sound of flares bursting woke Terra up and she called for Lincoln, half-expecting to find him seated at the table studying one of her English books or drawing in his journal, but he had not come home yet.

She usually didn't need to worry about him leaving for a couple of days, but after the acid fog and the arrival of the 102- Lincoln made count in his journal- of the Sky People Terra wondered were her friend was.

Grabbing her bow and quiver and sheathing her sword at her hip, Terra set out to look for Lincoln, only to find him in the woods several minutes later, carrying a girl in his arms.

"_Where the hell were you?_" She eyed the unconscious brunette, asking in the Tree People's language Lincoln had taught her how to speak. "_You've been gone for days._"

"_Don't waste your breath, I'm here now,_" he replied, not bothering to stop until they reached home.

Terra followed after him, picking up her pace to match his. "_Who's the girl?_"

"_Found her unconscious in the woods_," he said in a gruff voice. "_She has a large cut on her leg. I'm going to need your help taking care of it._"

"_I thought we weren't going to get involved with the _Skaikru," the blonde raised and eyebrow at him when they got to their hidden cave.

"_She's an exception._" Lincoln made sure his voice was rid of any emotion that would hint Terra that he cared for the injured girl as he entered their home.

But Terra knew him like a brother and she'd seen the drawings of this girl he sketched in his journal enough to know that Lincoln felt something for the Sky Girl.

He placed her on the dirt floor and stepped back to allow Terra to take a better look at her leg.

"Start a fire, Lincoln," she turned to him, already sinking a piece of cloth into a bowl of water to clean the cut on the girl's calf and knee, "and heat your blade."

The girl was already waking when Lincoln handed Terra his sword, the tip of the blade glowing a bright orange, and the brunette let out a scream at the sight.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Octavia backed away from them, wincing at the pain that shot from her leg, but she wasn't going to let them touch her.

"_Grab her still_," Terra told Lincoln in a language Octavia didn't understand.

The bigger Grounder walked over to her and pinned her down to the ground, she kicking her legs at the female Grounder with the sword, "Please, no! No!"

Terra fought the frightened girl and finally pressed the hot blade against her knee, causing the teen to scream out in pain as her flesh seared under the heated metal. When Terra moved on to burn the cut on her calf, the girl fainted from the pain and Lincoln shifted with concern, no longer holding her still.

Removing the sword from her leg, Terra looked up at him with a shake of her head, "_She'll be fine, but when she awakes she's going to have to eat something to keep her strength up._"

Lincoln nodded with an understanding, "_I'll go hunt._" He stood up from the ground and took back his sword from her, heading outside.

* * *

Morning came faster than Terra would have wanted, but she willed herself up from bed and went to check on the Sky Girl.

"Dammit," she breathed out disapprovingly, seeing the uncovered foxhole leading outside and the brunette gone.

She mentally kicked herself, knowing how pissed Lincoln would be when he found out his lovebird escaped. _If_ he found out.

Thinking this, Terra immediately loaded herself with weapons and crawled out of their underground cave to bring back the girl.

She found her soon enough, easy to spot when the girl ran loudly in the silent forest. Too silent, now that she noticed.

Terra felt the odd sensation of someone watching them and she slowly pulled out her bow and arrow, aiming at the trees above.

Like she expected, a Tree Person hid in a tree with his spear ready to throw at the Sky Girl who ran wildly through the forest ground.

Taking in a deep breath, Terra positioned her arrow at the man's heart and she let go of the bowstring as she exhaled.

Octavia came to an abrupt stop, almost falling on her face, when the body of a dead Grounder fell from a tree. Her heart bat like crazy in her chest and she let out a scream when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her down behind a massive rock.

Terra covered the screaming girl's mouth to keep her from alerting all the Tree People that she just killed one of their people. Wrapping an arm around the Sky Girl's chest to keep her from running away, Terra felt her loud heart beat that mimicked her own. Terra's wild eyes were wide as she tried to keep her breathing steady, not having ever killed another person before, much less a warrior from _Triku_.

They listened to the rustling of leaves, hearing a shrill scream come from another girl seconds later, and they peered from behind the rock.

She was sure the brunette widened her eyes as she muffled out a scream at the sight of the Sky Girl who was pinned to a tree by the spear in her heart.

That would've been her. Octavia looked at Roma with aghast eyes and silently thanked the Grounder for holding her back.

* * *

After witnessing the death of one of her people, the short girl willingly followed Terra back to her home. Only problem was that the Sky Girl was incredibly slow.

"It's my leg," she complained, putting a hand on a tree's trunk and lowering her head to catch her breath, "I need to rest."

Terra turned to look at the olive-skinned girl, reminding her of the days when she first came up to the surface and couldn't walk one mile before stopping to rest her hurting limbs. But that was long ago, and this was not the time to be stopping in the middle of the forest where they could get speared, so she wordlessly picked up the girl in her arms and carried her.

"Ookay, I, uh...," Octavia studied the blonde, who kept looking straight ahead as she walked and paid no attention to her. She swallowed, not sure if she should trust the Grounder or attempt to run again, but she said it anyway, "Thank you... for saving my life." Still, no response from her. "That girl back there, I knew her, so if she's here then so is my brother. _Please_, you have to help him, too. They'll kill him." The Grounder looked at her, but that was it.

Throwing her head back with an exasperated sigh, Octavia asked her, "You don't understand me, do you?"

Terra fought back a smile, understanding everything the girl had said, but she put a finger to her lips and then pointed up at the trees. For a minute, the Sky Girl seemed confused but then the realization of the Tree People hiding in the trees dawned on her, and she nodded with understanding, keeping her mouth shut for the rest of the way.

* * *

Lincoln was there when they returned, a scowl on his face as he looked at Terra, "_What happened? I told you to keep an eye on her._"

With a hold on the frightened Sky Girl's arm, Terra shrugged him off, "_Relax, I got her now. Where's the food? I'm awfully hungry and I'm pretty sure she is, too."_

Lincoln walked over to the small metal table she'd gotten from her old bunker. The collection of books had come from there, too, along with Lincoln's drawing journals. Anything that they needed and that Lincoln didn't already have, Terra had brought from the bunker that held so many torturous memories to her. Even thinking about the place sent chills down her spine, but at least something helpful had come of it.

"_This is it?_" Terra asked, Lincoln handing her two squirrels by their tails with a bit of disappointment.

Octavia watched, perplexed, as the young woman took the small animals from the dark-skinned Grounder. Although they had not killed her yet, she was terrified, and they speaking in a different language intimidated her even more.

"_As I'm sure you've noticed, the forest is filled with _Trigedakru," Lincoln told Terra, looking for the heavy chains that he used to chain Terra up when teaching her how to break away from them. "_Be thankful I even brought anything at all._"

"_I'll see what I can do with these,_" Terra nodded, letting go of the Sky Girl, who tensed up when she realized she was leaving her alone with the six-foot-tall stranger.

When the blonde left the room with her dead squirrels, Octavia gulped down her fear and looked at the male Grounder, asking, "Why are you taking care of me? You found me at the bottom of that ravine. You friend fixed my knee-" The Grounder picked up some chains and walked over to her, panic rising in her voice as she questioned, "What are you doing?"

Without answering, he wrapped the chains around her wrists and her terrified heart began to beat faster.

"The hell are you doing?!" The man dragged her across the room and she cried when the chains painfully tightened around her ankles, "Aah! Stop it! No, stop! Stop! Please! Please, don't do this!"

"_Hey_," Terra entered the room again when she heard the girl screaming, seeing her chained up to the rock wall in the dark, "_all your doing is scaring her more! If you don't want her escaping again, you have to make her **trust** us. And locking her in chains isn't the way, Lincoln._"

"Please, let me go," Octavia sobbed, the young woman walking towards her with a soft look in her eyes as she grabbed for the lock on her chains.

"_Don't_," Lincoln wrapped his hand around her wrist, her hands bloodied from skinning the squirrels, and Terra didn't have any other option than to back away from the brunette to look at him. "_I do not need for her to trust us, I just want to keep her safe._"

Ever since he met Terra, Lincoln promised to show her how to become a warrior in exchange for the luxuries in her bunker- and maybe some company, but he'd never admit it out loud- after his people had banished him. But in the six years they've known each other, Terra never could stop showing her humanity no matter how many times Lincoln told her that it was her weakness, so he wasn't at all surprised when she said,

"_Then I'm going after the girl's brother, make sure he's also save. Though, **I** won't be chaining him up to the wall. _" She picked up her machete and threw it over her shoulder with her longbow and quiver. Before her friend could object to this, she glanced at the crying Sky Girl and looked at him with determination, "_And you can argue with me about how kindness is for the weak of the heart as many more times as you please, but if you were out there in a forest filled with trained warriors waiting to kill you, I'll want someone to help you, too._"

Lincoln huffed and stared at his kindhearted friend. After a while, Lincoln gave her a short nod of defeat, placing his strong hand on her shoulder, "_Let me go, instead. You can take care of the Sky Girl while I keep the Woods Clan people busy._"

"_What are you planning to do?_" asked Terra, her voice softening, as she put her machete and bow down, glancing at the brunette that stared at them intently from the corner.

"_Create a diversion_," he said, reaching for his animal horn and putting it on his leather belt. "_I'll return soon._" He headed outside and with a final look back at them, Lincoln reminded Terra, "_And **watch **her._"

* * *

Terra came back with a bowl of squirrel stew in her hands moments after she left the Sky Girl alone with her thoughts. The time alone must have done her some good, because she was no longer crying when Terra stood behind her.

"Hey," she spoke in her language and gently placed her hand above the brunette's shoulder. The teen gave a sudden jerk of her head at the contact, her chains rattling as she shifted her body to meet her light-brown eyes that were masked by black kohl, "I brought you something to eat."

"So you _do_ speak English?" Octavia eyed her curiously, not sure if she should take the bowl of stew the Grounder offered her.

The girl's voice came out hoarse like she'd been eating dry sand, so Terra did not wait for her and put a spoonful of squirrel stew in the Sky Girl's mouth.

"I'm not supposed to be speaking to you, but yes," Terra watched the girl's eyes widened with pleasure after tasting the tongue-watering stew, and she smiled a bit as the girl took another spoonful, "I know the language."

"Then, you know I have a brother that must be worried about me. Please, you have to let me go," she begged, pushing Terra's meal aside until she unlocked her chains.

"I can't do that-,"

"Just let me go!" Octavia yanked on the chains with force as she screamed.

"Calm down," Terra grabbed the girl by the shoulders while she kicked and cried, "you're going to hurt yourself. Please, girl. You're brother will be safe, I promise."

Her fight lasted for a few short seconds, her strength fading fast as tears rimmed her eyes, and her voice was weak as she asked, "I don't understand. Why are you keeping me here?"

"You made dangerous enemies when your spacecraft landed in this forest." Terra picked up the bowl and pushed it on to the brunette's dirty hands, which she reluctantly took at first but she finished eating in a matter of seconds, "I know this doesn't look like it, but we're only trying to protect you, girl."

"Octavia." Terra raised a questioning eyebrow at the Sky girl, she clarifying, "That's my name."

"Terra," she shared with a nod and the girl kept talking.

"I don't need for you- or your other Grounder friend- to protect me. My brother can do that just fine, thank you." Octavia put down bowl, now empty, and stretched out her chained wrists for Terra to unlock, "And if what you're saying is true, then you'll take these chains off me."

Terra stared at the lock on her chains for a moment, the key in her hand burning her palm, but she picked up her dish and turned to head for the kitchen. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey!" Octavia shouted, desperately crawling to grab her leg, "Don't do this, come back!"

Terra took two steps away from her when she heard a man's voice inside her home, "Octavia?"

_Shit_, the word went through her mind as quick as she grabbed her sword, seeing the shadows of more than one person coming closer into the room.

"Octavia," the tall man's eyes widened, a cross between worry and fury in his eyes, as he glanced between his chained-up sister and Terra. "Let her go, you bitch," he lunged at Terra but she was quick to block his punch, pinning him to a wall with her sword pressed against his neck.

"No, please, he's my brother!" Octavia cried, trying to stand up but her heavy chains pulled her down.

Terra felt his free hand snake up to her neck and she pressed it up against the wall before he was even close to touching her throat. Although Terra didn't want to hurt anyone, the movement caused the edge of her blade to lightly puncture his skin, and before she could put down her weapon she felt the solid pain of a rock hitting the back of her head.

Monroe dropped the bloody rock on the ground next to the blonde, picking up the silver key and giving it to Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" Octavia smiled with relief and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace when he set her free of the chains. "How did you find me?"

"We followed the Grounder," Jasper looked at the unconscious girl, a small smile on his lips as Octavia pulled away from her brother and hugged him tightly, too distracted by her affection to make notice that Terra was the same Grounder who'd cleaned his spear-wound days earlier.

Turning back to Bellamy, she urged, "We should go. Now, before she wakes up."

"She's not gonna wake up," his words were low as he grabbed a sharp wooden stick, but Terra heard the threat in his voice through the throbbing pain in her skull.

"Bellamy, stop! She didn't hurt me. Let's just go." Octavia tried to stop her brother, but it was clear to Terra that he was not leaving until the stick was driven through her chest.

"They started this."

Terra felt someone drop to their knees beside her, reaching at her belt to touch her animal horn, and her primal instincts began to take over. The danger she was in becoming evident to her.

"Finn," Bellamy told the teen that was alarmingly close to the Grounder. "_Move_."

_Kill or be killed_, she remembered Lincoln's words as she took out her knife and stabbed Finn's side with it, he instantly dropping the foghorn and clutching his bleeding wound. The shock of her sudden attack paralyzed the rest, but Octavia's brother knew better than to be caught by surprise and lifted his spike at Terra's chest.

Not being able to fully stand up, Terra swept her leg under his feet and he fell to the floor with her. She earned herself a few seconds to grab the double-pointed spike and pick herself up, immediately gaining the advantage as she pressed the stick down at the young man's throat.

Bellamy wrapped his hands around the weapon's sharp edge, feeling it coming closer to his throat as the blonde put all her weight on the stick.

"No, stop! He's my brother!" Octavia cried, Monroe holding her back to prevent her from getting hurt, but the Grounder was blinded by hot fury to even make sense of the situation.

"Terra, please!" The brunette shouted her name, getting her attention for a split second, and she saw a guilty realization flash in her light-brown eyes before Jasper hit the Grounder's head with the soup bowl.

**Author's Note: I think starting from now on the chapters should be lengthier, though I'm still trying to see the direction where I will be taking this story. So, if you have any suggestions or anything just let me know in a review or PM! **

** Thank you so much for reading! Please, feel free to leave a review! ^_^**


End file.
